What happened to Kagome?
by Kago-Kikyo
Summary: What happens when Kagome rewards Shippo with something and InuYasha gets jealous? What does Kagome do to him? What does Kagome soon found out about......lying down thinking at the end? What does that mean?


~Inu-Yasha~  
By Roan Quiozon  
E-mail: kagomenoodle@yahoo.com  
  
One very hot day, Inu-Yasha and Kagome were swimming in a lake with the most cleanest water ever. " Don't try peeking at me!" Kagome said. " Don't look at me, I don't wanna even look, but I'm imagining.." Inu-Yasha said. " Hey! Don't do that!" Kagome said, and hit him on the head. Shippo, a foxkid, saw Kagome naked when she stood up and hit Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha didn't see, he was closing his eyes. " Ooh, cool.." Shippo said. " What's so cool?" Kagome asked him. She hit him on the head too. This time Inu-Yasha saw Kagome naked. He was really blushing.  
  
Soon enough, they got even and dressed up. Then they continued to look for the last shard of the Shikon jewel. " When are we going to find it? There are no demons left, and there's only one shard left!" Inu-Yasha howled. " Don't yell. Be patient, Inu-Yasha." Kagome said. " Well, what do you know? All you care about is that monk dude, Miroku." He said. " I don't like him, 'kay?!" Kagome screamed. As they were arguing, Shippo was looking where Kagome was riding her bike. " Kagome! Inu-Yasha! Watch out!" He shouted. " What?" Kagome said. " Ahhh!" They screamed. All three of them were falling off a cliff, and it was a very long way down. Inu-Yasha moved quickly, and grabbed Kagome and Shippo. He grabbed an edge of the cliff, and hanged there. " Inu-Yasha, what is this? There was never a cliff here!" Kagome said. " I know. Someone set this up.but it can't be a demon, so what?" Inu-Yasha said as he climbed up.  
  
" That was a close one. Thanks for warning me, Shippo." Kagome gave Shippou a smack. Not fair..Inu-Yasha thought.  
  
" What? Want a kiss too?" Kagome said. " W-w-well.." Inu-Yasha mumbled. " Do you want want one?" Kagome said. " Since you saved my life..I SAID DO YOU WANT A KISS?!" Kagome yelled. " W-w-well, you see, you look a lot like K-k-Kikyo a-and.." He mumbled again. " Oh yeah! Since you were in love with Kikyo, I'll accept that as a yes." Kagome said. " O-okay." He said. " Oh brother, he should have said that earlier." Shippo said.  
  
" Ready for it?" Kagome asked. Oh my gosh! In a few seconds I will kiss him for the first time! She thought. As Kagome's lips got closer to Inu-Yasha's cheek, Shippo said he should leave them alone, and he did. Kagome's lips was one inch close, then instead of kissing Inu-Yasha's cheek, " Oh, for pete's sake!" Inu-Yasha grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips. Kagome's eyes turned wide. She was mumbling, and couldn't breathe. Finally, Inu-Yasha let go." Whoa! What was that?!" Kagome asked. " Well, you see, y-y- you were t-t-too slow, a-and.." Inu-Yasha said. " Now I know!" Kagome said happily. " Huh? Why are you happy?" Inu-Yasha asked. " Now I know you like me. All this time I HATED that monk dude, and I liked you! Now I know!" Kagome shouted. Then there was a vey, very long moment of silence. Then Shippou came back. " Was it cool? What did I miss?" He said. " Oh, I-it w-w-was w-wonderful m- man.." Inu-Yasha said. " Yeah! It was! It so cool!" Kagome shouted. Then there was another moment of silence, longer than the first one.  
  
" Look, I know what you did, but why?" Kagome said. " I already said so! You were too slow okay? I can't waste my time waiting for you!" Inu-Yasha sshouted. " Okay, now I see what is going on." Kagome said. " Let's head back towards the river." She said. " Okay, fine. Hey, Inu-Yasha, don't do anything to her again." Shippo said. " I saw the whole thing." Inu-Yasha's face became pale. " What.you saw?!" He asked loudly. "Yeah.Isaw. What will happen, will happen.."Shippo said.  
" WKAE UP! KAGOME, WAKE UP!!!" Someone yelled. Kagome opened her eyes, and she was in bed. It was all a dream, but she could still fell InuYasha.  
  
THE END, TO BE UPDATED!!!  
  
SIT BOY!! 


End file.
